Representative rare earth-iron magnets include two types magnets of a sintered magnet and a rapidly-quenched magnet by the melt spinning method. Among them, an isotropic rare earth-iron bonded magnet (hereinafter referred to as bonded magnet) using a rapidly-quenched magnet has been widely used as a small diameter magnet for various small high-performance motors used as a driving source for OA, AV, PC, and the peripheral device thereof and information/communication devices. On the other hand, small magnet motors having further smaller size, lighter weight, and higher output have been increasingly required by the recent more sophisticated and high value-added electric and electronic devices. In order to satisfy this requirement, anisotropic bonded magnets have been developed actively and an anisotropic bonded magnet having the maximum energy product (hereinafter referred to as MEP) of 150 kJ/m3 has been achieved. Furthermore, an anisotropic rare earth-iron magnet powder (hereinafter also referred to as magnet powder) having a superior thermostability and coercitivity HCJ of 1.20 MA/m or more also has been developed. However, a bonded magnet using the above anisotropic magnet powder and having a high MEP is manufactured by a cylindrical column or a cube-like shape and is actually rarely used for general small motors. The reason is that, a magnet provided in a small motor, which is covered by the present invention, requires a shape that is not a simple cylindrical column or cube-like shape but a circular shape having a diameter of 25 mm or less for example or a circular arc-like shape having a thickness of 1 mm or less. The above circular magnet also requires a radially-anisotropic bonded magnet being magnetic anisotropic in the radial direction. A means for generating the radial orientation magnetic field as described above is disclosed by Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. S57-170501. Specifically, the method uses a forming die in which a magnetic material yoke and a non-magnetic material yoke are alternately combined to surround a circular forming die cavity and an exciting coil is positioned at an outer side. This method uses, in order to generate a radial orientation magnetic field having a predetermined strength in the circular forming die cavity, a high voltage and high current-type power source that generates a high magnetomotive force of 170 kAT for example. However, a magnetic path of a magnetic material yoke must be increased in order that a magnetic flux excited from the outer circumference of a circular forming die cavity by a magnetic material yoke is caused to effectively focus in the circular forming die cavity. When the circular forming die cavity has a small diameter (or a long length) in particular, a substantial part of the magnetomotive force is consumed as a leaked magnetic flux. This causes a problem where the circular forming die cavity has a reduced orientation magnetic field. For example, in the case of a circular magnet provided in a small motor that is covered by the present invention and that has a diameter of 25 mm or less, a thickness of 1 to 2 mm, and a ratio between the length and the diameter (L/D) of 0.5 to 1, the magnet powders have a reduced orientation level to cause a reduced MEP of a bonded magnet. Specifically, there is a problem where only a circular-shaped bonded magnet for a motor can be manufactured that has a lower characteristic than that of a bonded magnet having a high MEP manufactured by a cylindrical column or cube shape.